Candle on the Water
by Oriana
Summary: Warning: Shounen Ai implications; dont say I didn't warn you please. Summary:: As Heero mourns, he remembers the good times...


Title: Candle on the Water

Author: Oriana Maxwell

Warnings: I can't tell! It would ruin the surprise at the end! X_X If you don't like it, though, feel free to yell at me. *points to self*

Notes: I heard this song, and literally burst into tears. To get the whole effect of the fic, you need to hear the song. It was in the Disney Film, "Pete's Dragon", and it's called "Candle on the Water". It's sung by Helen Reddy. If anyone wants the Mp3, I'll be glad to send it to them. ^^

Feedback: Desperately seeking it! Preety Purdy Please With a Heero on Top? Or a Duo on top? (Akuma? ^^)

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Heero knelt and lit the candles, watching as the flame flickered to life and the melting wax began to slowly drip downwards...

* * * * *(flashbacks)

Blue for peace...

__

//I'll be your candle on the water

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn//

* * * * *

Heero slowly became aware of the fact that he was still alive. //Damn...can't even a thirty story building do the job right?!// He moved lsightly as his new, self-designated partner-rescuer-annoyance landed neatly next to him, lifting and supporting him as he attempted to walk on his own.

Somehow, though, the touch of skin on skin instilled within him a feeling of acceptance and what he thought must be peace. Heero allowed the arm to remain...

* * * * *

Purple for beauty...

//I'll be your candle on the water

Till every wave is warm and bright

My soul is there beside you

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light//

* * * * *

Duo stretched out on the beach, the original intent to braid his hair long forgotten. The sand just felt so good...so clean...

Heero's breath caught in his throat as he watched the oblivious boy turn over on his stomach, leaving his flowing hair to cascade across his back. //So beautiful...// He thought, embarrassed when Duo looked up at him, cheeks tinted red when he realized that he was being watched.

"Um, hi... do we have a mission or something?" Duo chattered nervously, rising to his feet and attempting to braid his hair.

"lie." The Japanese boy shifted uncomfortably.

"Is Quatre back with the food, then?"

"li- hai," Heero corrected himself when he saw a nondescropt van pull up to their safehouse. "He just got back."

"Great, I'm starving!" Duo hiked up his jeans as a wave rolled in and stpeed over the various objects tossed unto the beach, wincing slightly when he caught bare feet on tiny bits of jagged pebbles and glass. "Baka enviromentalist pacifistic sissies...of all the beaches in the world, they forget to clean this one..."

Heero laughed softly to himself, then turned and walked back to the safehouse, hands in his pockets. (1)

* * * * * 

Grey for denial...

__

//A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pound you down

I'll paint a ray of hope around you

Circling in the air

Lighted by a prayer//

* * * * *

//I can't love my partner.//

//It's not for the mission, therefore it is not feasable. Duo doesn't fit into my mission plan. If he did, it would be different. It would. At least, I think it would...//

//I'm not supposed to have feelings...they interfere with my mission. Upset pilots die mroe easily. Happy pilots die more easily. Pilots with any type of emotion, especially love, die fast and hard and painfully and young...//

//So why do I feel this way?//

* * * * *

Yellow-orange, with the shape of a sun, for happiness and acceptance...

__

//I'll be your candle on the water

This flame inside of me will grow

Keep holding on, you'll make it//

* * * * *

Over...the war was over...

Heero ducked out of his hiding place behind the heavy curtain, throwing his bag over his shoulder. The Japanese boy climbed down the stairs, his shoes clunking quietly on the hard wood and his head bent, watching his feet. He jumped slightly when he ran into a soft, warm object, complete with a heartbeat and nervous breathing.

"H-heero?" Hands played with a long rope of chestnut hair. "Where are you going?"

Heero shrugged. "Where'ver the next shuttle is going, I guess..."

"Well, you jump, I jump, remember?"

"Nani?" He looked quizically at the American, confused.

"Sorry...a line from an old movie I remember seeing once. Heero... I just want you to know..."

"Know what?"

"That wherever you go, I'm coming with you. You can't get rid of me, ever..." Duo backed away, as if he thought Heero would lash out at him in anger or surprise or fear.

"Good."

Duo blinked in surprise at Heero's response, and gasped as a strong pair of hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Anou..."

"Good, because I would have taken you with me anyways."

Duo grinned, his whole face shining, and Heero realized that he himself was also...happy.

* * * * *

Black, for mourning...

__

//Here's my hand, so take it

Look for me, reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go...//

* * * * *

Heero lit the final candle and set them into the ocean, watching as the flickering lights floated and bobbed upon the waves. Firefly lights, they were called... they were supposed to guide the spirits of lost souls back to their resting places...

"Duo..."

There was no grave by which to mourn. The American's ashes had been distributed into the wind, as he would have wanted. To be free to fly forever, unemcumbered by a mobile suit or by his earthly body. Free to be free for the sake of being free.

Heero ignored the tears streaming down his face as the candles drifted off to sea. "Safe journey, Duo..." Finally, he dragged a shaking hand over his eyes, erasing the moisture there to be replaced with new wet trails on his cheeks.

"I'll never let you go..."

__

//I'll be your candle on the water

My love for you will always burn

I know you're lost and drifting

But the clouds are lifting

Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn

I'll be your candle on the water

Till every wave is warm and bright

My soul is there beside you

Let this candle guide you

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you

Don't let the stormy darkness pound you down

I'll paint a ray of hope around you

Circling in the air

Lighted by a prayer

I'll be your candle on the water

This flame inside of me will grow

Keep holding on, you'll make it

Here's my hand, so take it

Look for me, reaching out to show

As sure as rivers flow

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go

I'll never let you go...//

~Owari~

Feedback, onegai?


End file.
